


Yours for a Lifetime

by alxndraaaaaaa



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Just Married, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndraaaaaaa/pseuds/alxndraaaaaaa
Summary: Ash is alive here. They are happily in love.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Winter Heat

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so i sincerely apologize for my grammar. i hope you are still into banana fish, and leave some kudos and comments for i can improve my work!

One winter morning came to Izumo as the snowflakes fall five centimeters per second, but the bed felt warm as their bare body pressed against each other. It wasn't a winter storm, in fact the sun still rises and the light seems to make the japanese to wake up. He gazes to the blonde that was sleeping soundly. He chuckles and leaned in closer to give the him a good morning kiss then whirspers, "Good morning, Ash." then proceeds to get his shirt that was on the floor because of _what happened last night._

He stretched his body and went directly to the kitchen. He goes and gets the kettle and uses tap water and sets the stove on high heat. While looking for something to prepare for the morning, he hears the boy back in bed groaning, "Eiji baby, why are you up so early?" he says sitting up and his eyes are still close.

"I'm making hot chocolate, you want one?" Eiji states as he was getting two mugs ready when the he hears the kettle alarming that it was hot enough to use. "If you come back to bed with me, it's cold here without you." Ash pouts.

"Wait, I'm still stirring your dri— _Ash!_ " Eiji felt a weight on his back and the taller buries his face on the older's neck. Ash hugs Eiji from behind and his hands wonders on the older's bare chest, Eiji's body became stiff from the shock of the taller's action.

"Ash, we just did that last night and please remove your hands on my body, your hands are cold." he says firmly. "And the drink is getting cold."

"Okay you're the boss but can we please go back to bed."

"Fine, just let me finish this and go back to bed first. I'll also prepare our breakfast."

* * *

"Ash." the older calls holding his cup of hot chocolate but not looking at the blonde because he was focused on the movie they are watching. "What if we met like in a totally different situation?"

"Like what?" he leans closer.

"Like other normal couples do. Meeting at a party, on dating apps, or from one of our friends. There are like a million of possiblities, who would knew that we met in danger, you were a gang leader, I'm just a former athlete that became a photographer's assistant." he then looks at his cup and sees his reflection on the drink.

"I'm very sure that we won't end up together" Ash states. "Because I would end up drowning in my studies. People wants to take advantage of this brain, who wouldn't want to know what this brain does that has an IQ of 180!" he laughs then his expression changes to being concerned.

"Are you regretting that we met in this situation?" Ash asks.

 _"Wha— No! Definitely not!_ " Eiji protests. "I'm happy we met like this. I certainly am because we made it through all that, you know _the past._ "

Ash grabs Eiji's hand and looking at him with adoration. "Are you sure?"

"I am. I promise. Even the world would separate us I would always come back to you. Remember, _my soul is always with you._ "

Ash cups Eiji's cheeks and leaning in closer. _"I love you."_ he whispers and his lips were against Eiji's. _A chaste kiss, sweet as chocolate, soft as pillows, and cozy as the winter heat._


	2. Double Frappuccinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslan Jade Callenreese is one of the best selling writer after he published his first ever work entitled "Banana Fish". And people had been asking when will he publish his next book.
> 
> But Ash was out of ideas, and his editor, Max Lobo, is doing his best to help him to have new inspirations. Max recommended a cafe for Ash can visit.
> 
> So he did, he ordered his usual, chocolate frappuccino, and when the barista asks for his name, he locked eyes with the Asian boy, he thought he looked cute and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.
> 
> Ash sat down and he can't seemed to take off his eyes to the barista he just met.

"Aslan Jade Callenreese, the author of the best selling novel "Banana Fish" is here with us today!" the host says and gestures Ash to sit as he walks towards to greet the host.  
  
Ash sits down and just simply waved at the audiences and puts a smile on his face.  
  
"So, as you know why we invited you today, is that there are many questions on how did you come up with you debut novel "Banana Fish" and what inspired you to write this marvelous work?"  
  
"Well, as you know that "Banana Fish" is about a gang leader that deals with his past, seeking revenge and finding himself protecting the assistant photographer. And I can say that I got it from my older brother, Griffin."  
  
"What inspiration you got from your older brother?" the host asks  
  
"It started when I was seven, I think, when Griffin was writing poems for the girl he likes and I was roaming around his room and I found a poem, it was a love poem, "Don't Go Far Off, Not Even For A Day" and I can't even put it into words how I felt that wanting someone not to leave your side, feeling safe inside their embrace is just a warm feeling." he smiles  
  
"Can you still remember the poem?"  
  
"I even say it before I go to sleep!" and the audiences are laughing as he laughs hard.  
  
"It goes like this—  
_Don't go far off, not even for a day, because—because—I don't know how to say it: a day is long_  
_and I will be waiting for you, as in an empty station_  
_when the trains are parked off somewhere else, asleep._  
  
_Don't leave me, even for an hour, because_  
_then the little drops of anguish will all run together,_  
_the smoke that roams looking for a home will drift_  
_into me, choking my lost heart._  
  
_Oh, may your silhouette never dissolve on the beach;_  
_may your eyelids never flutter into the empty distance._  
_Don't leave me for a second, my dearest,_  
  
_because in that moment you'll have gone so far_  
_I'll wander mazily over all the earth, asking,_  
_Will you come back? Will you leave me here, dying?"_  
  
"The way you say the lines like you really are in love! Is there a special someone in your life right now?" the host is very eager to know what Ash would say.  
  
"I haven't fallen in love yet. It's crazy, right? Like I've written something that depicts of protecting someone but never saying anything, and that's love. I'm really envious of my characters!"  
  
"From your looks, you could have been mistakenly for an idol! And I can't believe, even the audiences can't believe that you haven't fallen in love." the whole studio went ballistic.  
  
"I am also shocked." Ash laughs.  
  
"Okay, for the last question, Mr. Callenreese, can we expect for a part 2 of "Banana Fish" or are we expecting another book that the readers are speculating that you are currently writing?"  
  
"No and maybe. There will be no part 2 of "Banana Fish" and I can't find new ideas to write but hopefully you will support if I ever publish my book any time soon." he says enthustiasticly.

"Well that's for today and give it up for Mr. Callenreese!" the host shouts.

* * *

In a very corner of the apartment, a dim light from the laptop was found in the room. The floor was filled with empty bottled water and a blonde boy that covered with a printed cartoon themed blanket sleeping. Max let a sigh out and turned off the laptop, picked up the boy and carries him to the sofa. Before he sets the boy down to the sofa, the boy asks "What time is it?" rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn  
  
"It's three in the morning, you know, Ash, you should be sleeping in your age." Max sets Ash down for the boy to lay down.  
  
"You said I should be writing. Max, you are indecisive with your decisions." Ash rolls his eye.  
  
"Fine, if this will help." Max handed Ash a piece of paper and an address was written on it. "The ambiance is good and I think you can do it because it is quiet and mostly working adults stops by, no high-schoolers there. If you like the place you owe me fifty bucks."  
  
"Fuck off, Max, you are my editor not just a bet you can make."  
  
"I practically raised you."  
  
"GET OUT!"

* * *

Ash is questioning himself why he went to the place where Max recommended. He was sure that he had other plans, mostly sleeping, but it was like he was needed here. A calling or something that would change his life forever. The blonde went inside and Ash instantly was in awe. He mentally notes that he should thank Max.

Ash stood at the entrance and speculates an empty table near the window and proceeds to sit. He places his notebook and laptop and went to the counter. "One Chocolate Frappuccino." he says.

"Tall, grande, or venti, sir?" the asian asks. It was a funny accent, Ash thoughts and when he looked to the barista he felt his heartbeat thumping. That dark hair, deep brown eyes and his cute little nose. Ash felt his face heating up, "Just grande." he answers.

"What's your name?" he asks getting a marker.

"A—ash" the blonde stutters.

"I'll just call you when your order is ready." the barista smiled widely.

* * *

"One Chocolate Frappuccino for Ash!" the asian barista shouted on the top of his lungs.  
  
Ash mentally curses himself for having a sweet drink rather than a strong coffee to make himself a tougher person. He proceeds to the counter to get his drink, the barista smiled widely while handling the drink to him. Ash's eyes wonders to the boy's body and saw the name tag hanging on the left side around the chest area and it reads _Eiji._ He swore to himself that he will visit this cafe everyday just to take a glimpse to the boy. "Enjoy your drink." the asian said, Ash was sure his face went redder.

When he came back to his table, Ash can't seem to take off his eyes to the barista, he was not able to write anything but he got one of the napkins that was given with the drink and got his pen. He uncapped his pen and he looked again to the boy and he writes down to the napkin— 

_I'm a writer,  
but I cannot find   
the words to tell  
how undeniably   
cute you are.  
  
I hope you're  
single, because   
I'd love to share  
double frappuccinos  
with you.  
_

It was a stupid idea but as if his body was being possessed, he stood up and went back to the counter, he gave the napkin to Eiji and he felt his body shaking and Ash hurriedly went back to his table for being embarrassed for what he did. But he sees the asian having the same expression as him when he gave the napkin to him. 

Ash waits for a respond, and after seventeen minutes, Eiji went back with a slice of cake. "It's on the house." the barista says and it was clearly seen that he was blushing. _"Thank you."_ Ash replied, but he was going to ask what Eiji what his answer is but when he looked at the cake, there was a note underneath the plate. Ash picks it up and it reads— 

_my shift ends at 6, call me  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_—eiji  
_

Ash swears to God that he will give Max his fifty bucks. And probably a raise too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm back!!! i'm super stressed from my school works but ash and eiji keeps me alive. and i was taking a break from studying but ended up writing! and also i didn't proof read this, so i might edit some spellings and grammars once i published this. and for the poem, this is the link: https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/dont-go-far-off-not-even-for-a-day-by-pablo-neruda

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_blissfulkeiji)


End file.
